The chickensoup conspiracy
by kidishcaresh
Summary: A series of one shots about being sick or injured. Need your help! Send me a challenge! See inside for more details!
1. toddlers and chicken soup

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: 05xOC**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick and/or injured. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from work and with limited web-time until my internet connection is set up I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Romance? Comedy? Drama? Angst? ETC.?Or a combination thereof?**

**5. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: This challenge is one I set myself as an example for you. ^^**

**1: 05xOC.**

**2: Common cold, the OC.**

**3: Starting out at a mission and moving to a hotel and then the OC's home.**

**4: Comedy.**

**5: Word: Chicken soup. Challenge: The OC's child being involved in the tending to the sick person.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1; Chicken soup and toddlers,**

Wufei shook his head as he looked at her. He couldn't believe that he was really sitting in her bedroom feeding her chicken soup because a toddler told him to.

It shouldn't have ended up like this. It'd been just a simple recon mission, but missions were seldom simple and hardly ever went as Wufei wanted them to go. It should have been a smooth run; go in grab the info and get out before they realized. Too bad it wasn't.

Wufei and his partner had spent days observing the area to learn the pattern of the patrolling agents that were on the supposedly deserted military base. While normally this part of the mission didn't bother him or his partner at all, this time around it had rained the entire extended duration of their mission. When they finally figured out the pattern and set up a plan of approach he'd been ready to get it over with and go home. It was due to that fact that he'd missed the early signs. They managed to get into the base and get their information, but luck was against them very much and they were caught. The rebel faction that operated from this base wasn't too happy with them and so they found themselves soaked to the bone in a cell which wasn't exactly up to the latest health codes.

While Wufei, through years of training in all types of weather conditions, had built up an unbeatable immune system and hardly ever caught more than a simple case of the sniffles; his partner did not. When the rebel leader had his partner dragged out of the cell he should've really seen it already, but he'd not. Hours passed by as Wufei spend his time meditating and analyzing the cell waiting for them to either collect him or bring his partner back. He'd already found seven weaknesses in the small cell's structure when they finally brought her back. His partner was shoved in and immediately fell forward, but twisted so she'd land on her side.

Wufei had waited until he knew for sure they were gone and explained their escape plan. The rebels hadn't searched him thoroughly so the information they collected on the small data chip was still safe. Wufei had frowned then because his partner was slow to react and as they broke out and fled the base she'd continually lagged behind and even fallen four or five times. He hadn't had the time to think about it then, but he swore he'd find out what was up with his partner as soon as they reached a safe location.

They made it to the nearest town through the pouring rain and checked into the local hotel as a newlywed couple on a world tour. His partner and he had stumbled in, all but dead on their feet, so it hadn't been hard to convince the desk lady to give them a room for the night. Thinking back on it he realized the desk lady had warned him that his wife looked awful pale and he should've definitely realized then. The sad thing was…he hadn't. He'd just asked her if she was okay and she'd said she was fine; just tired. He'd dismissed everything right there and then and had her take a shower while he procured some clothes from a local tailor's shop.

He'd thought she'd be okay, but when he returned she was still in the shower. At first he'd thought she'd taken a long shower to rid herself of the chill from the rain, but when thirty minutes after his return she still hadn't come out; he'd gone and kicked the door in. That's when he realized something was horribly wrong. She lay slumped against the wall with the water half beating down on her. Luckily her body had slumped down in such a way that her face was not under the water or turned to the floor. He'd first panicked then blushed and finally pulled her out of the shower making his wet clothes even wetter. He'd dried her off and then himself before dressing both of them. He'd placed her on the bed once she was dry and tried to wake her. She woke briefly and apologized. She'd told him she was just tired and fell asleep again.

Wufei sighed. He'd been too happy that she had woken and his own tired mind supplied that neither of them had slept much if at all the past week so it was natural for her to be tired to the point of collapsing. When he woke up the next day though he realized it'd had nothing to do with exhaustion. She was sick. The first sign to that had been the hot, sweaty, shivering body that lied huddled against him, the second had been when she suddenly bolted for the bathroom and didn't come back out. Eventually he'd once again disregarded her privacy to ease his justified worry and gone in to find her slumped by the toilet. He'd cleaned her up once more and put on some of the clean clothes he'd gotten the other night.

Once he had his partner back in the hotel bed he'd contacted Sally who was their contact for trouble during missions. Quite cheerfully Sally had announced that Wufei should keep his partner warm, have her drink regularly and to use the old fashion way of getting a fever down as his partner was apparently allergic to most chemical medications. Wufei had found it odd, but had done so anyways. Sally used to be a doctor after all. She would know best. Once his partner's health had improved enough and Sally finally arranged them transport they'd returned to HQ got debriefed and were ordered to go home and rest up. In fact Une had personally ordered them both a week's worth of leave effective immediately and Wufei was to see to it that his sick partner got home safely. Needless to say Wufei was not happy then. Little did he know what was waiting for him at his partner Rin's house.

They arrived early that morning and Wufei attempted to get Rin to tell him where her keys were so he could unlock the door and bring her inside. During the ride home her fever had gone up again. To his surprise the door was opened and a girl of roughly 19 looked out.

"Oh uhm…I eh I'd stay, but I really can't I didn't know she'd come home sick from her work…mister Maxwell only told me that Mei-lin had to stay a little longer because something didn't go right and it all got dragged out horribly. I have a meeting at school in a few so I really can't babysit today and-…" the girl said with wide eyes.

"It's quite alright. I'll take care of her. You can go now. Thank you for your services." Wufei caught her off. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. Rin was beginning to lean heavily on him and he just wanted to get her to bed ASAP before her fever got worse again. The girl nodded and took off calling back a goodbye to Mei-lin.

Wufei didn't need to wonder who this Mei-lin was for long as not two minutes after he put Rin on her couch a whirl of black hair shot past him onto the couch. Wufei blinked and stared at the toddler that now clung to Rin's body talking a lot before suddenly frowning and looking at Wufei worriedly.

"Why's mama not waking up?" she asked her voice soft and sad.

"Because mama is sick." Wufei said uncertain. He'd never dealt with toddlers before. What was he supposed to do now? He'd promised the girl he believed to be her nanny he'd take care of the child and of Rin.

"Then mama should be in bed." the toddler announced seriously after some thought. Wufei smiled at this and picked Rin up again.

"Is that so?" he asked while walking after the toddler who apparently decided she should show him the way.

"Yes. When I'm sick mama has me stay in bed too. It's really warm, but that's okay cuz mama says it's needed to make the sickness go out of your body." the child said nodding to herself before jumping up a few times at a closed door before grabbing the handle and opening it. Wufei chuckled and waited for the child to push the door open. Then he walked in and put Rin in her bed. Mei-lin had by now climbed onto the bed and pulled back the blanket. After Wufei put Rin down she clumsily put it over her mother and patted it.

"So…you know all about being sick huh?" he said kneeling by the child's side after she slid off the bed again.

"Yep. I was sick a lot of times when I was littler." the child said nodding.

"I see so do you know what else to do to make mama better?" Wufei asked smiling. This child was very amusing.

"Let's see…hm…mama's got cold right?" the toddler asked seriously. Wufei nodded and couldn't help but softly chuckle at the sight.

"Well she's already sleeping n in bed so…drink lots of water an'…CHICKEN SOUP!" the child suddenly declared loudly.

"Chicken soup?" Wufei asked blinking.

"Yes. Mama says chicken soup is the best remedy for sick people!" the child said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him to the kitchen. Wufei followed amusedly and watched the three-year-old look around then point at a high cupboard.

"In there! behind the cereal!" she said jumping up and down.

And so Wufei found himself cooking chicken soup in his partner's house with a three-year-old bouncing around him. When the soup was almost ready he made her some cheese sandwiches to eat and told her to go play in her room once she was done eating.

Most of the afternoon was spend watching over the three-year-old while Rin slept. That evening she woke up again and Mei-lin insisted Wufei feed her mama the chicken soup. Wufei found that there was just no arguing with the child and as such he found himself doing just as the child had said; feeding his partner her soup.

Later that evening after he finally got Mei-lin to sleep when he promised her that he'd still be there when she woke up the next day Wufei checked up on Rin and found her looking much better as she sat up slightly and was reading a book.

"Sorry you had to play nurse and nanny for me." she said quietly.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind. She's a sweet child." Wufei said smiling.

"She is. She didn't cause you any trouble did she?" Rin asked.

"Not at all. She's been a great help. Why haven't you ever mentioned you had a daughter though?" Wufei said shaking his head and handing her a glass of water.

"It…just never came up." Rin said looking away. Wufei sighed.

"There's more to it than that woman I can tell. We're partners and I'd like to think we're also friends. Yet you're always distant and you avoid any personal questions and you didn't even mention you had a child. I think as your partner I should know about that in case something happens. Like this." Wufei said motioning to her to indicate her having gotten sick during the mission was qualified as 'something happens'.

"It's none of your business okay? Besides you don't tell me anything personal either…look, I appreciate the help, but I'm feeling much better so you can go home now." Rin said turning away. Wufei sighed. He should've known that she'd clam up as soon as he pushed for answers. It annoyed him to no end.

"You feel better now, but what if your fever returns overnight again? Mei-lin is too young to take care of herself let alone her sick mother. I'll stay the night. You should get some sleep." he said coolly.

"Fine…whatever." Rin said quietly.

"Goodnight, woman…" Wufei said quietly as he left the room.

Wufei slept little that night. Her words and her expression kept running through his head. She'd looked upset almost hurt when he asked about the child. It made him believe that there was definitely more behind it then she wanted him to know.

"Come to think of it…wonder where the father is…" he murmured tiredly as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't notice the small figure in the door frame until Mei-lin spoke.

"Papa is gone. Papa was a bad person so they put him in jail. Yeye told me." the toddler said her voice was surprisingly normal. He'd expected her to be sad about it.

"Is that so?" Wufei asked picking up the child and sitting her on his lap so they could watch TV together.

"Yes. Yeye says papa made mama do something she didn't like and it hurt her, a whole lot. That's why he had to go to jail. I think I don't like papa much. Mama always gets upset when I talk about him. I think mama needs someone new to be my papa. A nice person who won't hurt her. Maybe you can be papa!" the child said gasping before pointing at him as she said the last sentence. Wufei almost choked on the sip of tea he'd just drunken and looked at the child in shock.

"What?" he asked staring at the child with wide eyes.

"Maybe you can be my papa. Mama talks about you lots when she comes home from work. Mama thinks you're smart and funny and strong. If you marry mama she'll be happy I'm sure! I know you'll never hurt mama. You're nice and funny and you took good care of mama and me!" Mei-lin said nodding to herself. Wufei shook his head. What was he supposed to say to that?

'Hold on what did she just say?' he thought as his mind processed the rest of her words.

"Mama talks about me?" he asked the child.

"Yes. All the time. She always smiles and turns red when she does. I think mama loves you!" the child said giggling at the last part. From the door though the sound of choking came and Wufei looked up at Rin who held a glass of water and stared at him and Mei-lin in shock.

"MAMA!"Mei-lin cried running over and hugging her mother. Rin smiled at the child and whispered something to her before Mei-lin nodded and ran off.

"Sorry about that. I don't know where she gets all that from." Rin said sitting down next to Wufei on the couch.

"It's your child." Wufei said shrugging carelessly. He'd learned a great deal from the child just now and wondered if he should push his luck and approach Rin about this.

"Look, about last night…I'm…sorry I shouldn't have said those things…we're partners I know, but…well there are just some things I'd rather not talk about and…I had Une promise that my daughter stays out of the records…I don't want to have her involved in things…she's just a child she shouldn't have to worry about those things…she believes I work hard and that sometimes I need to stay at work for several days because I'm very busy…I want to keep it like that." Rin said quietly.

"I understand…I also have things I don't wish to talk about…it…just seemed strange that you have child and none of us at work know of her. She…told me about her…father…must've heard me thinking out loud or something…" he said quietly hoping she wouldn't start yelling or worse.

Rin tensed and looked away. Wufei stared at her suddenly what the child said hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Yes. Yeye says papa made mama do something she didn't like and it hurt her, a whole lot. That's why he had to go to jail." _The words ran through his mind and Wufei felt his blood turn cold.

"It's been almost four years…I was engaged with him, but…things weren't going well…I…my parents weren't big fans of hugging, cuddling or any of those type of friendly touches…and…as I child and teenager I got picked upon a lot and beaten just as much…by classmates…I was…different I guess…anyways…I met him and…it was love at first sight I guess…I saw him and I couldn't stop looking." Rin began. Wufei nodded and waited for her to go on. Rin took a moment to collect her thoughts before going on.

"At first he was kind and sweet and understanding. I told him I was scared…not ready yet…he said it was okay and he'd wait until I was ready before…well you know… then four years ago…no…it was before that…we became lovers and…I don't know…I guess he got tired of waiting…he would push me…try and make me cave and…well I'd just push him away and remind him of his promise and he'd storm off to someplace and come home late at night drunk…then one night…he pushed again and I told him I wasn't ready yet…that I was still scared and…" Rin stopped she was shaking badly now.

"You don't have to go on…he never deserved you. You were right to send him to jail." Wufei whispered wrapping his arms around her clumsily hoping to comfort her.

"Mama?" Mei-lin whispered standing before them suddenly.

"Mama's okay baby…go play in your room a little longer please?" Rin said quietly.

"Okay mama…mama? Will Fei be my new papa now?" Mei-lin asked hopeful. Rin and Wufei looked at each other and laughed. Wufei let go of Rin when he noticed Mei-lin, but couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Well…I don't know sweetie. We are partners at work after all; I'm not sure if it'd work out well and besides you don't even know if Wufei wants to be your daddy." Rin said smiling mischievously. She then whispered something in Mei-lin's ear and watched the girl happily skip off to her room.

"She's cute. Does she always do that?" Wufei chuckled watching the child leave.

"Only with every guy I bring home." Rin answered chuckling.

"You bring home many?"Wufei asked raising an eyebrow.

"So far? A grand total of two since she was born. Both of them I work with." Rin answered grabbing her glass of water and sitting back.

**Okay that's where I leave you for now. I plan on getting a sequel on it up for chapter 5.**


	2. He ran out

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: 01x02**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick and/or injured. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup.**

**Chapter Summary: In which Heero and Relena make new discoveries while watching Duo in his sickbed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 2; He ran!?**

Heero observed the crowd for suspicious activity as he socialized with the many high position men and women present at the benefit banquet. He was bored and agitated and he almost wished something would happen. Anything would do if it got him away from here. He hated these social events. They made him nervous; too many people, too vulnerable especially since Relena forbid him to bring his firearm.

Relena smiled as she enjoyed herself thoroughly at this benefit. She had her arm hooked with Heero's and couldn't be happier. Things were going well for her at this moment and the benefit was a huge success. To top off this great night she got to spend the entire evening clinging to Heero's arm and show off to all the other women her age present at the benefit banquet. Soon the banquet part of the benefit banquet would start and she would bring out a toast to a successful evening. She'd recite whatever her staff had written down on the paper she memorized earlier about the benefit being a huge success and thanking everyone for their generous donations and the fund it would go to and more of that kind.

Heero was startled out of his bored observation by his cell phone. He checked the number then answered. He gasped softly and dropped the phone.

"Heero?" Relena asked worriedly. Heero said nothing picked up his phone and shut it, he then turned on his heal and stormed out of the building. Relena stared at his retreating form in shock. She apologized to everyone and made an excuse for Heero's departure. She then excused herself for a moment and went to her room.

There was a soft knock on her door some time later and she called for the person to enter. It was Lucrezia Noin.

"Relena? I just got a call from Sally…it's…Duo got caught in an explosion…Heero had to go there…" she said quietly. She knew this wouldn't be pretty and Sally would owe her big time.

"I-is he okay?" Relena asked looking up in shock. She might not know the L2 boy too well, but he was still a friend. After all not everyone would shoot a total stranger with a gun to save another total stranger. She felt foolish for hating whoever made Heero run out on her. She knew Duo was an important friend to Heero and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. People didn't exactly walk away unharmed from explosions after all; not even gundam pilots did. She knew that much.

"The doctors say he'll recover just fine, but it's uncertain if and when he'll wake up." Lucrezia said quietly.

"Could…could you excuse me for the night? I…want to go visit him. Heero will need as many friends as he can get." Relena said softly. Noin smiled and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero paced back and forth in the waiting room. Quatre was on L4 for business and wouldn't be arriving till midday the next day at the very soonest. Trowa was in China and would be traveling on the next available plane; he too would not arrive until the next day though. Wufei was stuck coordinating the excavation and rescue work of the explosion site.

The base Duo had infiltrated before it exploded was very near to a large village so many innocent people had gotten buried when the aftershock of the explosion caused an earthquake of 7.8 on the Richter scale due to its close proximity to the village. When Zechs called him, that Wufei and he were on their way to coordinate rescue activities and that Duo was on a mission inside that base when the explosion took place, Heero had forgotten everything he was supposed to be doing and commandeered the first plane he could find in name of the Preventors organization for a search and rescue mission. He'd arrived at the site just minutes after Zechs and Wufei having probably broken every speed limit from the former Sanc kingdom to the base in Former Russia. He'd taken one look at the site then demanded to see Duo's mission stats and the reports he made concerning his plan for the mission and the reports he sent in during the mission. He also asked for a blueprint of the building and surroundings. From all this he determined where Duo had been when the explosion hit and began to dig at the position. It took him little time to uncover the small silver chain with the cross Duo always wore. He dug on after pocketing it and removed a large piece of wall when he found Duo at last and with help from Wufei got him out of the hole that had saved him from certain death.

Now some four hours later he paced back and forth in the waiting room; waiting for answers. The large swinging doors opened and Heero looked up. A doctor came up and silently handed him. Duo's medical chart before leaving the man to read it. Heero read it and collapsed onto a chair. Duo was going to survive for now…if he woke up. Heero waited for the doctor to return and handed the stats back. He was then led to the small room that Duo had been brought to after surgery. Heero sat down in the chair and held his friend's hand.

"You have to make it…you've got to wake up Duo. You're stronger then this…I know you are. I…you have to wake up." he whispered.

"Heero?" Relena said quietly as she entered the small room. She watched him talk to Duo in a whisper and turn to her when she spoke. He looked awful.

"Miss Noin told me. I came as soon as she told me what happened. What did the doctor say?" she said quietly as she walked over and shuddered at the sight of the braided boy hooked up to tubes wires and machines.

"He'll make a full recovery…his injuries looked worse than they were, but…they don't know if he'll wake from his coma." Heero whispered. He was clearly upset by this.

"He'll wake up. I'm sure of it. After all he was a gundam pilot. He survived the war and he'll wake up from this. He has to because if he doesn't I'll personally drag his ass back here myself." Relena said firmly. She grinned when Heero looked at her in surprise.

"What? Didn't think I'd say ass?" she asked giggling some.

"Heh yeah." Heero said grinning some. He turned back to Duo watching the braided boy worriedly.

* * *

"Hey Relena?" Heero said quietly after a long time. Relena and he had kept watch by Duo's side and took turn sitting beside him while the other went to relieve him- or herself; or grabbed them something to eat.

"Yes?" Relena murmured looking up. She'd been sitting by Duo's side for half an hour now while Heero checked on the other three former pilots.

"I know the benefit meant a lot to you and…well I guess what I'm saying is…thank you…for dropping everything and coming over…for…understanding why I…" he began.

"Why you ran out on me and left me to make an excuse for it? No problem…it shocked me to hear that my excuse was actually the truth though…I didn't think there'd actually be an emergency. I…figured you had your reasons and would explain…but…deep inside I acted like a petulant child…I…was upset that you left me and…then Noin told me and…I'm just glad he's still alive…" Relena answered smiling some as Heero faintly blushed at her comment on his running off without explanation.

"Me too…when they called and told me…I was terrified that he'd actually died. I don't know what I'd do…I've…never been so scared before…" Heero admitted quietly.

"You really care about him huh?" Relena asked smiling.

"Yes…very much…I believe…more so then I do about the others…about you…You are all my precious friends…people I feel comfortable letting in…but he's…more…I…I don't have to tell him anything at all, don't have to say a word and…we could sit all night and time would fly by without me noticing…It scares me sometimes the depth of this feeling I have when I'm working with him or just sitting on the couch watching a movie at either of our houses…it's overwhelming and…I feel empty when the time comes for either of us to head home or come the end of our mission together. I don't understand this at all. It's so new." Heero murmured brushing Duo's bangs out of his face. Relena smiled sadly. She knew right there and then that her childish dream of growing old with Heero was just that and strangely enough it made her feel happy and relieved.

'No more dancing around…you had better wake up Duo Maxwell. I won't let you hurt him by dying on us.' she thought.

"I think that's what they call love, Heero." Relena finally said smiling.

"Love?" Heero echoed confusedly.

"Yes, love." Relena answered smiling brightly. Heero thought on this and smiled. Relena almost gasped, but caught herself just on time. She'd never seen him smile so genuinely happy.

* * *

"H-hey you two lovebirds…y' didn't miss me too much did ya?" Duo's voice was raspy and hoarse and he winced after speaking.

"Duo!" Relena gasped. She giggled in sheer relief when she heard Heero echo her very word. She stepped back and gave Heero some time with Duo. She told them quietly that she was going to let the other three and her brother and the girls know Duo was okay and left. She was sure they never heard her.

"You're happy considering." Quatre said joining her on her way to the phone.

"I am. It's strange isn't it. I should be sad because he loves someone else, but…well there's just no competing with that boy." Relena said giving the blond CEO a fake pout.

"That there isn't. But seriously, Relena. You're taking it well." Quatre said as Relena made the first of a long list of calls.

"It's me, yes I know. I'm calling to let you know Duo woke up. He should make a full recovery. I will, you take care too, brother. Yes please do. I'll talk to you later." Relena said before turning to Quatre and waiting for him to end his call with Trowa.

"I guess I'm finally growing up. Besides with the way he spoke of Duo earlier…who am I to deny him his happiness? I'm not sure if he'll be ready to let Duo in on this little secret of us though. He has a hard time expressing himself and love is a new feeling for him." Relena said smiling.

"I guess we'll just have to give them a push in the right direction if it's needed." Quatre said smiling. He waved at Trowa and began to walk over. Relena giggled and tripped the blonde former pilot. Yes it was childish and spur of the moment, but the blonde needed a push in the right direction as much as Duo and Heero did. She then returned to the phone and busied herself with making all the appropriate calls to let Duo's friends know he was still alive and going to be well.

Quatre gasped as he tripped. A pair of strong arms caught him and he turned to glare at Relena, but found that the young vice foreign minister was already over by the phones already making another call. He turned to apologize to Trowa for Relena's odd behavior and blushed as their mouths were at a very close proximity of the other's.

"Ah…" Quatre murmured.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go see Duo now. We'll talk about that later." Trowa said calmly. However when the two arrived at Duo's room though they decided to turn right around and leave the injured pilot and Heero be.

**Okay that's where I leave you for now.**


	3. Heero likes cuddling?

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: 01x02**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup.**

**Summary: In which Duo learns that Heero likes to cuddle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 3; Heero loves cuddling???**

It was a dark moonless night and all was quiet in the small safehouse. Just two hours earlier Duo and Heero had returned from their latest mission. They had been quite successful and managed to keep their injuries down to a minimum. Heero had to support Duo up the path to the safehouse because of Duo's sprained ankle and Duo had to Open the door since Heero's right wrist was sprained close to fracture and he good left hand was at that moment keeping Duo from face-planting into the pavement at the next step he'd take. They were hurting, dirty and tired so once they assured the house was indeed safe and reported to HQ both had gone to bed. Duo had asked Heero if he'd be able to get cleaned up okay and none too surprising Heero had said he'd be fine. Duo had simply shaken his head and told him to holler if he needed help with anything then headed to his own room in the small safehouse.

Duo had taken a shower and wrapped his ankle and gone to bed. That was almost four and Duo had yet to fall asleep. His thoughts were on the former Wing pilot. This was not surprising though; Duo was insomniac and spent most of his nights lost in thought on his friends. He would critically look at the four that were his comrades during the war and that he was now partnered off with on a regular basis. He would analyze every bit of information he'd gotten out of them during idle talk. He knew most about Quatre who was very open about whatever they talked about; including his not so secret crush on a certain clown that used to pilot Heavyarms. He knew enough about Trowa who was not as talkative, but just as willing to share as the blonde; Particularly his less than pure thoughts on a certain not so angelic blonde. Duo even knew a good deal about Wufei who had no trouble sharing his inner most thoughts with Duo when it looked like they were about to bite the dust in a cell that was rapidly running out of air. They both agreed never to mention what they discussed though and were even after the war close friends. They found that they shared a common ground in that they lost people because they failed to do what was needed to protect them. This made for a tight friendship and excellent partnership on their part.

Duo's favorite subject to ponder upon during the night was Heero. Out of all the pilots he was most distant and to himself. He shared little to no information even with his four comrades and could only work with said four comrades even now. Everyone had thought he'd end up living happily ever after with Relena, but she'd announced that they were friends and their personalities were too different for them to ever be anything else. Rumor around the Vice foreign minister's entourage was that Heero had run out on Relena several times. He sighed softly and wondered not for the first time if it was a sense of duty that compelled Heero to come running as soon as Relena demanded it or if the former wing pilot really had feelings for her.

A soft noise alerted Duo of someone entering his room. The door made almost no sound, but Duo's shoe in the path from the door to the bed did. Duo tensed slightly and feigned sleep. He waited for whoever tripped on his shoe to make a move.

"Duo?" Heero's voice sounded surprisingly close.

"What is it? D' ya hafta scare me half ta death like that?" Duo hissed sitting up and glaring at Heero who stood beside his bed holding his blanket in one hand. Duo couldn't quite put his finger to it, but something seemed off about his partner and friend.

" 'm Sorry…can I…sleep here?" Heero asked. Duo through great effort managed not to choke on his spit at this.

"Okay now I know something's wrong with ya. What the hell did ya take?!" Duo asked.

"Nothing…just…don't feel good…it's cold in my room…please?" Heero pleaded. Duo frowned and turned on the light. Heero shielded his eyes and whimpered softly. Duo took a closer look and noticed that Heero's face was very flushed and he was sweating despite his complaint about his room being cold and the way he swayed it looked like he was about to collapse. Duo shook his head and moved over.

"You're really sick aren't you? Lay down before you fall over." he murmured.

Heero sighed softly and let gravity take control. Duo had just enough time to yelp in shock before the former wing pilot collapsed on him.

"God, yer burning up." he gasped as he hoisted Heero the rest of the way into the bed and covered him with both blankets. He checked for puncture wounds and other indicators of poisoning or unnatural reasons for his partner to be burning up with a fever. To his relief he found none.

"Told you…I'm not feeling so good…" Heero murmured. He shifted around until he found a comfortable position. Duo watched as Heero moved until he was flush against him.

"Ah…H-Heero whatcha doin'?" Duo asked nervously.

"Cuddling…why?" Heero murmured drowsily.

"N-no reason just curious…just don't kill me in the morning okay?" Duo said blinking. He'd have never guessed there would be such a big difference between healthy Heero and sick Heero.

This new development gave Duo food for thought on his friend. Healthy Heero didn't do cuddling or begging for that matter and he definitely didn't do sleeping in the same bed as someone else. Sick Heero acted almost like a toddler. The transformation between healthy and sick Heero was shocking to say the least.

"Hey Heero? How come you're…uhm well?" Duo began. He had no idea how to ask this question.

"You make no sense…don't you like cuddling? I like cuddling a lot." Heero murmured giggling sleepily. Heero was sick and as with everything he excelled in it. Duo sighed softly.

'Must be delirium from the fever…yeah that's gotta be it.' he thought.

"Relena never lets me cuddle though…I think she doesn't like cuddling. Do you like cuddling?" Heero asked yawning some.

"I guess I do…so…how come you're always so uptight normally? You know when you're not sick?" Duo asked. He figured that with delirium causing Heero to be like this he'd probably not even remember this whole conversation later.

"Cuz people expect me to…I've gotta be strong y' know…it's what everyone expects…strong people don't cuddle. J said so…strong people lead others…I don't want to be strong though…Quatre's better at being strong, but people expect me to be strong so I gotta be strong." Heero murmured his hand had by now caught Duo's braid and was running through the now loose end of it. Somehow during all this, Duo's hair tie went AWOL.

"Y' know none of us care if you're strong or not, right?" Duo murmured smiling some.

"I know…but I been strong for so long now…s difficult to let go…thanks…for letting me cuddle…will you stay here till I'm better? I don't like being alone…" Heero murmured quietly.

"Of course…I'm your partner and your friend. I wouldn't leave you here all sick and defenseless." Duo murmured back smiling sadly.

"No I mean here here…in bed with me…like this?" Heero murmured trying hard not to fall asleep just yet.

"Well you see I can't quite promise that…I might have to leave for the littlest room, but I promise I won't be gone long and I'll come right back." Duo said chuckling.

"Kay…s' long as I'm not alone…" Heero yawned.

Duo watched the former wing pilot sleep. Morning colored the small room in reddish tints as the sun slowly rose from behind the clouds. Heero's fever had broken roughly an hour earlier. Duo knew that when Heero next woke up he'd be back to his old self again and would likely pretend this never happened. Nature called and Duo got up. Stealthily he freed his braid and hurried to the bathroom. When he returned Heero was gone. The steady clicking from the other room told him Heero was all better now and back to normal. It left Duo feeling strangely empty. He hadn't known that simply cuddling with someone could feel so nice and he knew Heero wouldn't cuddle with him any time soon though. Unless Heero's fever returned later, though Duo doubted it.

"We leave in two hours. Could you make me something to eat?" Heero said as Duo passed his room on the way down.

"Sure thing, Heero." Duo murmured continuing his way to the kitchen.

"Duo?" Heero called suddenly. Duo stopped.

"Yeah?" he answered wondering what it was the former wing pilot wanted from him.

"Thanks…for last night…" Heero said quietly.

"No problem buddy." Duo said smiling warmly.

**Okay that's it. Read and review?**


	4. Nurse Trowa?

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: **

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**Warning: High T rating for implication to mature actions and use of the word sex.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from work and with limited web-time until my internet connection is set up I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Comedy? Romance? Angst? Drama? ETC.? A combination thereof?**

**5****. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: Okay last one of mine I swear! This is one for my BETA-reader, ResidentBishonen. Hope you enjoy it my friend!**

**1: 03x04**

**2: Overworked, stress induced fever, 04.**

**3: Quatre's office and later his bedroom.**

**4: Romance/comedy.**

**5: Word: Nurse costume. I'd like to see a stressing secretary and Trowa as a nurse or mention of him in said outfit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 3; Missing CEO's and nurse outfits.**

"Thank goodness you're here mister Barton. I don't understand mister Winner never left the office since he came in this morning. The windows are all locked from the inside out. We looked thoroughly, but…we can't find him. I don't know what could've happened to him." the secretary said as she shook Trowa's hand. She was clearly very upset by Quatre's disappearance. Trowa had known that Quatre's personnel admired him greatly; he hadn't known though that they did so this much.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this miss Tailor. Did you try his home? Cell phone? Pager? Rashid?" Trowa said calmly. He went on to name every place and person Quatre could usually be found at or with and all means of reaching him.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. Nothing. No one has seen him. The security feeds show nothing. There's no camera in his office but there are several above the windows and bay door of his office; also nothing. I waited in his office for twenty minutes…then I got worried and made calls." miss Tailor sighed as she led Trowa to the office.

Trowa shooed everyone out of the office and told them to get back to their respective jobs and let him worry about the missing CEO. When he was finally alone in the office he set to investigating. Quatre's work lay on his office and it looked as though he intended to only be gone for a few seconds. His cup was half full still so he hadn't left for coffee; the secretary would have noticed that as the coffee machine was outside his office around the corner. Trowa stared at the bathroom door and frowned.

"Miss Tailor? Are you sure you checked the bathroom thoroughly?" he asked sticking his head out the big, red, ornate doors a moment.

"Yes, I knocked and called for him as he instructed me to." miss Tailor said quietly. Trowa shook his head and went back in. Quatre would've answered had he been there; unless...

"Quatre?" Trowa said knocking on the door. No answer came.

"I'm coming in." he announced calmly. He pulled the handle down and pushed the door; it ran stuck on something. Trowa frowned and tried to see through the small opening. He gasped. He whipped out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"It's me. I have need for your…talents. Our mutual friend got himself in a fix and I can't free him. Meet me at WEI plaza." he said before hanging up. He went out and told the Secretary to go to Quatre's bathroom and warn him the second something changed. He then went out to wait for Duo.

"Dang, a fix indeed. Gonna have to bring the whole damn door down." Duo sighed when Trowa showed him the problem. Quatre had groaned a few times, but other than that nothing much changed. Duo set down a bag and pulled out a screwdriver. He unscrewed the hinges of the door which was quite a task with the small working space Quatre's position behind the door provided. He succeeded nonetheless though. With Trowa's help he managed to move the door away and gain them access to the unconscious blonde.

Trowa knelt down by Quatre's side and began to check for injuries.

"How is he?" Duo asked quietly. They'd send the stressed secretary to fetch the company's doctor earlier while they worked on the door.

"No injuries… but he has all the signs of stress induced fever. I think he pushed himself too much." Trowa murmured picking the blonde up and carefully putting him on the couch. The secretary just then returned with a doctor. The doctor told the secretary to go home and take a few days leave after she cleared Quatre's schedule for a month. He only briefly examined Quatre which Trowa found odd.

"It doesn't take a doctor to tell what ails him, does it mister Barton?" the doctor said writing a recipe and handing it to the tall brunette.

"I guess not." Trowa said accepting the recipe and nodding his thanks.

"He's overworked. I've been telling him that for months, but the brat just won't listen. I don't care who he is or was. At least one month rest of which at least ten days in bed. I'd prefer he take a nice long vacation for once and rest up properly away from work, but knowing him there'll be none of that. Stubborn as a mule I tell you. I had less trouble convincing mister Yuy to take some leave." the doctor muttered. Trowa chuckled. He remembered that quite well since Duo had enlisted his and Wufei's help in getting Heero to listen to the doctor. It had entailed a stealthy operation where he and Wufei had dropped subtle hints on Yuy during their missions. For Trowa this consisted of pretending to pick up a photo and inquiring about it. For Wufei it entailed handing out some travel brochures. Duo's part in it had supposedly been the icing to the cake and whatever he did it had worked as not two days after the start of their mission Heero had told Une flat out that he was going to be AWOL for the upcoming three months and to take up whatever earth shattering problem she had to someone else. He wondered if maybe he should ask Duo for advice on how to convince the blonde CEO to take time off.

"I'll see to it that he takes his leave. I can't promise it will be as long as you'd like him to, but I'll make sure it's at least a month maybe two." Trowa said thanking the doctor and making preparations for Quatre's leave.

Quatre moaned softly and sat up. He looked around and frowned.

"When did I get home?" he murmured quietly.

"Let's see…I went to work…had two meetings and paperwork…I started feeling unwell…went to the bathroom…hm, I don't remember. That's strange." he mused biting lightly on the tip of his finger as he thought. The door opened silently and Quatre turned to look. What he saw had him staring with widened eyes, finger dangling at his lips waiting to be chewed upon in contemplation, mouth gaping.

"T-Trowa?" he gasped.

The former Heavyarms pilot closed the door without a sound and strutted over to the bed. He swayed his hips seductively as he walked. Quatre couldn't help, but stare at the tall man that came his way. He tried to wrap his mind around what he saw, but it just wouldn't compute the picture. Trowa wore a white nurse's outfit; one of those button up nurse dresses with a little red cross on the pocket. He also wore the skirt that went under it, the flat black shoes and the nurse cap with the red cross in the center. His button up nurse dress had several pockets filled with things you'd find in a doctor's bag and around his neck hung a stethoscope. To top off the look he held a medical chart in his hand.

Quatre could only watch as Trowa stopped by his side and leaned over him; resting his forehead against the blonde's. All Quatre's mind could supply until then was a series of holy shits. It just wouldn't accept what he was seeing. Trowa's lean, slender, but well defined body wasn't made for women's clothing and while Quatre often entertained the idea of having his lover play the part of a maid or some such he'd never voiced this idea as he felt it would not work well. Trowa was simply too well defined to pull off feminine. Now Duo on the other hand; Quatre had no problem imagining Duo giving Heero a little show in this exact outfit. He could even see this outfit work for him if the roles were reversed, but on Trowa?

The feeling of a foreign object being pressed against a very inappropriate place on his person brought Quatre out of his thoughts. He yelped and stared at Trowa wide eyed.

"T-Trowa? What are you doing?" he asked gasping and wriggling some.

"Why I'm giving you a check up. You're not doing too well, you know? Passing out in the bathroom at work, but nurse Trowa will take goooood care of you." Trowa purred. Quatre gasped and wriggled some more as the foreign object was doing wonderful things to his body from where it was. He whined softly when the object was removed.

"Hm…this isn't good you've a slight fever. I'll have to conduct a thorough check-up." Trowa said moving to grab the stethoscope and unbuttoning Quatre's pajama top. He brought the cold metal of the stethoscope down on Quatre's warm skin eliciting more gasps and mewls from the blond.

"T-Trowa! 's cold!" Quatre whined arching up nonetheless.

"Hm, your heartbeat is slightly elevated…" Trowa murmured. He grabbed another object from his dress pocket and kissed the blonde slow and thoroughly.

"Trowa." Quatre gasped hungrily.

"No problem there though, that's good. Now I must conduct a thorough internal check up. We need to make sure you're healthy inside and out." Trowa purred leaning over his lover once more.

"OH GODS!" Quatre yelped as he was suddenly overwhelmed by his lover's idea of 'a thorough check up'.

"GHUA!" Quatre gasped shooting up. He looked around confusedly. He was still in his room, the medical chart lay on his bedside table. Finally his eyes landed on his lover who sat in a chair reading what looked like a bunch of travel brochures.

"Are you okay?" Trowa asked worriedly. Quatre had been fast asleep until now. Trowa had taken the blonde straight home and put him in his bed. He'd then gotten Rashid to get the medications the doctor had prescribed for Quatre; Stress relievers, some sedatives which he'd said were in case young master Winner had trouble sleeping or made a fuss about his current situation and heart medicine. The doctor said that Quatre had collapsed from exhaustion, but the doctor was also for eighty percent sure that had exhaustion not caused the blonde to collapse that day, then he would've surely suffered from a heart attack and quite possibly the next day already.

"A-ah y-yes. I uhm…that is…ah…wha?" Quatre babbled. His mind was still reeling from what appeared to have been the weirdest wet dream he ever had when Trowa suddenly pushed him down and pressed his forehead against Quatre's.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly. He could feel his lover's sadness and worry and it bothered him a lot.

"You scared us Quat…a lot…we thought we'd lose you…" Trowa murmured staring at his lover.

"Trowa I-" Quatre started quietly only have Trowa get up and roughly hand him a small round white pill.

"God Quatre! What were you thinking? The doctor warned you! Several times! Why Quat? Why! You were this close to having a heart-attack! Do you know how scared we all were when Lisa called and said you went missing? It took her thirty minutes Quat! Thirty! You got lucky this time! Gods, so very lucky! Lisa didn't notice you were missing until thirty minutes after you passed out. If it were…oh gods Quat! You could've died and no one would've known!" Trowa said. His voice grew louder with each sentence until he was close to hysterics and collapsed onto Quatre who'd swallowed the pill and drank some water and moved the glass just in time to keep from it gushing over Trowa.

"I'm so sorry Trowa…I…I don't know what I was thinking…I just wanted to get this big business deal settled before I sat down with my sisters to discuss their part in the company and…I swear I never meant to worry anyone." Quatre said running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"I…I had to call Duo to come unhinge the door because you passed out right behind it and we couldn't push it open without breaking your arm or leg…I was so scared Quat…so scared…" Trowa murmured. He'd been worried sick these past three days as his lover slept and barely breathed some times.

"I know love…I'm so, so sorry. Will you forgive me? I promise to be a good boy and do as the doctor ordered. I'll rest, but I really need to get these plans finalized." Quatre said.

"You are doing no such thing. The doctor insists you take your medicine and a long vacation. You'll do what he says and I will make sure of it. You're twenty-one and you've already got eighty percent chance at dying from a heart-attack tomorrow if you don't rest up and change your lifestyle." Trowa said sternly.

"I know Trowa…that's why I need these plans finalized. I am going to give Fatma, Katina and Mirabelle control over the day to day work of the company. If I can get them to agree to that then I will only have to do the public appearance part of running the company and stamp my seal of approval on any major plans, changes or orders. I've just been having so much responsibility that I just can't get around to it." Quatre sighed.

"Then why didn't you ask for help? You know Duo, Wufei, Heero and I would be there in a heartbeat to give you a hand with things." Trowa said quietly.

"I…guess I thought I could handle it. This won't happen again Trowa. I promise. No more over working and no more stress." Quatre said solemnly.

"Good, now tell me…what was all this about me being a nurse?" Trowa said smirking in that unique way of his that made him resemble the wild animals he worked with so much.

"A-ah…how…" Quatre stammered blushing brightly.

"You talk in your sleep…quite clearly." Trowa chuckled.

Quatre blushed even brighter if it was still possible. He tried hard, but Trowa just tried harder and eventually the blond yielded and told his lover of his strange dream.

"Hm…I've never given the idea much thought, but…since you apparently liked it a lot I might be persuaded to try." Trowa said thoughtfully.

"Y-you wouldn't really would you?" Quatre asked still a little embarrassed by his own imagination.

"We've got two months to find out, don't we? To be honest I've several outfits I'd like to see you try on and Duo swears that role-play makes for great sex." Trowa said smirking. Quatre's eyes widened and he was sure he'd never forget this vacation.

**Okay that's it. Read and review?**


	5. I hate, I HATE flu!

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: **

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**Warning: High T rating for implication to mature actions and use of the word sex.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from so I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Comedy? Romance? Angst? Drama? ETC.? A combination thereof?**

**5****. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: Here's my first challenge by one of you. For StandingOnTheRooftops! I'm going by personal flu experience here; stiff painful limbs, dizzy spells, upset stomach, stuffed nose, teary eyes and trembling prior to an offering to the porcelain gods and general I-feel-awfulness.**

**LOL I love this so much! Can I make a request/challenge? I'd just like to see what you could do!**

**So here goes.**

**1: Sally and Wufei ^_^**

**2: Sally's got the flu and isn't happy about it.**

**3: Hospital at Preventers- where Sally works, then Wufei or Sally's house.**

**4: I'd like to see a bit of angst and romance threaded in somehow.**

**5: Hmm. Just for kicks I'd like the 'Twilight' books to be mentioned. Oh, and a panicking Duo.**

**LMAO, let's see what you can do with all of that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 5,**

Sally groaned softly and rubbed her abdomen once more. It had to be something she ate. It had to. She sighed and got up to prepare for the next patient. Today; of all the days to feel sick, why did it have to be this day? Sally had asked herself that ever since she woke up that morning with that weird stiffness in her limbs. She had hoped that moving would loosen them up, but instead they only turned painful.

She couldn't call in sick today though; being that she ran the med-wing at Preventors AND was the only one who even dared to vaccinate the six best preventors she couldn't possibly call in sick. Said six had already skipped on their vaccinations four times now and this time lady Une had finally gotten them to be at preventors on the same day with no possibility of skipping out. Sally had to go.

Sighing she'd dragged her hurting body out of bed and into the shower. That had helped some, but breakfast wouldn't work with her and after one fourth of a sandwich she called it quits and dragged herself to work. V-day as this day had been dubbed was going well. Most preventors had gotten their shots and so far four of the 'feared six' as the nurses and other doctors at the preventors' hospital called them had gotten their shots already. Sally grinned at the memory.

Quatre had been in Lady Une's office and said lady had surprised the blond by pouncing on him and sitting on his chest until Sally was done administering the shots he needed. Trowa had come to his aid and lady Une worked her magic. His only way of freeing his blond lover was if he took his shots like a man and so he duly did. The two left with Quatre using his very successful 'beaten puppy' technique to win the hearts of the female staff at his disposition. Heero had been a pain, but thankfully took his shots like a good boy while swearing under his breath; Sally skillfully ignored his dark glare. This had not been too hard since her own discomfort demanded that she focus entirely on her work to prevent mistakes. Noin easily tricked Zechs into taking his shots though she would likely not be getting any for pulling such a dirty trick as bringing making him bring their three year old son to work with him.

Sally sighed. The worst two were last and she felt awful.

"I hate this friggin bug…" she muttered as she stalked toward the office occupied by the 'terrible two' thus named because they were horridly hard-pressed to not cooperate with anyone but the other four of the 'feared six' and trying to talk either of them into it was like telling a mountain to move three inches to the west; impossible beyond compare.

"I hate this bug." she growled as she leaned against the wall next to the door of the office.

Over the course of the day her disposition only got worse and aside from sore muscles she now had a runny nose, teary eyes, an upset stomach and now dizzy spells to struggle through. In general she felt god awful and wanted nothing more than to go home, but she couldn't until Duo and Wufei took their shots. She kicked in the door of the office and stalked in. She growled in annoyance when she noticed Wufei wasn't in his office and Duo was getting ready to flee via window.

In two quick steps Sally stalked across the small office space and grabbed the boy by his long braid. Duo however by now was had panicked himself into a fit of hysteria and was fighting tooth and nail. Sally grunted as he kicked her in the stomach and smacked him hard in the face. This calmed Duo down it seemed and Sally made good use of that to quickly jab three syringes into his arm which she still held.

"There was that so fucking hard?" she hissed. Duo stared at her in disbelief and shook his head quickly before escaping the office and running to the bigger office down the hall.

Once he made it to relative safety he stared at the four men already present there in various states of unhappiness.

"Sally? Heero asked. Duo nodded and remained where he was. Heero sighed and got up. He wrapped his arms clumsily around the braided boy. Duo relaxed at last leaning on Heero heavily.

"She's scary…more than normally… an she hit me…" he murmured rubbing his cheek.

"I know..." Heero replied leading the braided boy to the desk and sitting him down with a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"I feel kind of sorry for Wufei. He's last." Quatre mumbled still shaken from having been sat upon by lady Une.

"I don't." Heero muttered darkly. All eyes were on him now. Even Zechs looked shocked at this.

"What the little bastard dared to run away and left me to face the needles…he even locked the damn door on me." Heero growled for some reason his hand was busily petting Duo's length of hair for no explainable reason. Duo didn't seem to mind though; he was still in shock from being smacked across the face and his own panic attack.

"CHANG WUFEI! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Five pairs of eyes stared at the door in horror and then turned to look at one another. A solemn nod was given among the five; they pitied their friend. The Chinese boy was about to face a very sick and very unhappy doctor.

Somewhere across the compound in Sally's own office the former Shenlong pilot hid under the large oak wood desk. He wasn't about to have five injections jabbed into his behind; no way. His pride would not allow him to admit it, but Chang Wufei was deadly terrified of needles. The sad result of a traumatized childhood; Meiran loved to remind him of that weakness and now that madwoman was out there hunting for him with five of those god awful torture devices. Luckily her office would be the last place she'd look. He chuckled darkly in his hiding place. She'd never find him.

"Tha-that jeeeheerk! H-hu-he's doing it on pu-purpose! I feel awfuhul! I wa-wa-wanna goho hooooomeeee!" Sally cried as she plopped down on the floor of her office. Her head ached and her muscles did too, her nose was runny, her eyes watering, she was dizzy and her stomach was waging a third world war inside her, she was hot and cold at the same time and she felt in general god awful and the one thing that kept her from going home and sleeping the whole thing off like a bad hangover was a certain Chinese pilot currently unbeknownst to her hidden under her desk.

"I hate this! I hate this! I fucking damn well hate this!" Sally yelled throwing several luckily empty bottles across the room before stomping to her desk and plopping down in the seat. She plunked her head on the desk and glared at it.

"When I find that jerk I'll give him so many injections that he won't be able to sit for years…how dare he hide out on me when I feel fucking sick." she muttered.

Wufei gulped and got out from under the desk. He'd never seen Sally act so pathetically before. He held out his arms and closed his eyes tightly. Sally lifted her head and blearily stared at the boy.

"H-hurry up before I change my mind woman." Wufei gritted out. Sally quickly grabbed one arm and jabbed the needles in in quick succession. Wufei kept his eyes shut tightly the whole time and only opened them when the trashcan closed.

"Let's go." he said briskly before turning and heading to the door. Sally blinked confusedly and stayed put.

"Well come on woman you should be in bed. What the hell were you thinking coming in sick?" Wufei hissed. Sally shrugged and followed.

"S just a flu and I hate it…" she mumbled as she let Wufei drive her home.

Meanwhile somewhere in the preventor building five boys peeked out of the room.

"D'ya think he survived?" Duo asked nervously.

"Who knows…" Zechs murmured cradling a sleeping toddler on one arm as he slipped out of the room and toward the stairs.

**Okay that's it. Read and review?**


	6. You think that's disturbing?

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: 3x5, 2x4, 1xOC**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**Warning: High T rating for implication to mature actions and use of the word sex.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from so I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Comedy? Romance? Angst? Drama? ETC.? A combination thereof?**

**5****. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: My second challenge also by StandingOnTheRooftops. Yes! Bonus points! Can I exchange those for cookies? Also do I get additional bonus points for the 'Lord of the rings' line? **

**1: Wufei and Trowa**

**2: Wufei; broken leg/possible internal bleeding**

**3: enemy base; underneath enemy base in debris/collapsed building**

**4: Angst; romance**

**5: Mention of 'worms'; mention of Heero in drag/a dress; bonus points if**

**Someone starts singing 'this is the song that never ends'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 6,**

"Stay still would you? You'll bring the place down at this rate…well what's left of it anyways." Wufei muttered quietly. There wasn't a lot of space and his taller partner for this mission just wouldn't stay still. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the dirt and debris crumbling further was the least of his worries. Every time the taller boy shifted his leg received a jolt which was not doing the broken limb any good. They were certainly in an interesting position to say the least. Wufei coughed and winced. He could taste blood.

'That's not good...that stupid asshole…I should've killed him when I had the chance…why do I always get the psychopaths…' he thought sourly.

It'd been a long mission. They'd planned this out for days. It was a Chinese base that Barton had gotten caught in. All Wufei had to do was infiltrate it and pretend to hold a grudge against the taller boy. It wasn't easy, but thanks to Duo's advice he'd been able to for just long enough pretend to hate the boy's guts. The base personnel trusted him and he'd thanked his ancestors that these people regarded tradition and ancient Chinese values as highly as his own clan had. After successfully infiltrating he'd wasted a good deal of two months memorizing every camera and alarm, every guard position and patrol route, every last minute detail of the base right down to that fruitcake in maintenance that wouldn't stop singing some stupid song or another. That bastard…if he'd just shot the guy when he had the chance then they wouldn't be in this position. If he'd paid more attention to that one he would've noticed before the guy could set his explosives. He hadn't though; he'd ignored the nut job in favor of getting Trowa out of the base. He'd made a grave mistake and it cost them greatly and now…now…n-now…

"Damnit Barton will you fucking keep your hands down and stop shifting already! If I didn't know better I'd swear worms crawled up your ass…" Wufei growled, but his voice hitched a few notches higher as the taller boy jostled his leg again. All grew silent around him and the shifting finally stopped. Only their combined ragged breathing kept the silence at bay now.

Wufei and he had been in the lower areas of the base. It'd been built so the forty-nine bottom floors were below ground and the fifteen top ones above ground. Trowa had spend the better part of four months trapped within the lowest floor's cells and Wufei had spend the better half of that time plotting their escape while making fast friends with his captors. They were in the middle of breaking out. Wufei supported the taller boy who'd been tortured beyond sanity…or at least that's what the base's leader boasted about, but Trowa had dryly supplied that they were gundam pilots so he didn't have any sanity they could torture out of him. Fractures, bruises, cuts, torn ligaments and what not; Trowa had definitely seen better days. They'd been halfway up toward the forty-sixth floor when suddenly that psycho head case popped up with his annoying song. He had a trigger device in his hands. Wufei had seen it too late and next they knew things went to high hell.

The whole building shook with the explosion and the floor under Wufei's feet gave way sending him plummeting down with the rubble.

"OH SHIT!" he'd cried out in shock when he felt his body sink and freefall. Trowa grabbed his arm and pulled in an attempt to save him, but it was to no avail as soon the floorboards under his feet gave way with the rest of the building.

As they Fell Trowa had given a firm tug to Wufei's arm pulling the smaller pilot's body against his own. He then twisted midair just before they hit the ground. Wufei had been dazed for only a few seconds and helped the taller pilot up. A large piece of rubble hit his shoulder, but Trowa ignored the flaring pain. Next he knew Wufei shoved him with surprisingly great strength into a corner with only seconds to spare as the remains of the forty-sixth level met the floor of the forty-fifth. Wufei had then screamed; it was unlike anything Trowa had ever heard. A quick glance around the smaller boy revealed the reason. The smaller pilot's leg was bent unnaturally, the back of his shirt was torn and revealed a painfully bruised back of which the skin had burn marks from the ruble that had torn his shirt.

"Don't." Trowa had murmured back then as Wufei attempted to turn and assess the damage. Wufei had known though that the large piece of rubble he could feel painfully chafing against his lower back had crushed Trowa's lower legs. For approximately five hours they'd sat trapped in the dark silent nothing that was keeping them alive. They'd barley moved. The pain Wufei's leg gave wouldn't let him and Trowa due to Wufei's position and the rubble was near immobile. Now however Trowa seemed intent on moving more. He remained silent as ever, but wriggled and shifted which jostled Wufei's injuries. It had been hard enough trying to focus on not passing out from pain and possible internal bleeding without the body beneath him wriggling and jerking. Not to mention that the way Wufei sat straddling Trowa's lap, face to face legs on either side of the boy hands half around the taller boy in the confines of the small pocket of air, while under normal circumstances and a better environment would have been very pleasant possibly resulting in even more pleasant events to follow, was now only causing both friction of a very inconvenient kind.

"W-Wufei…?" Trowa finally spoke for the first since three or so hours according to Wufei's internal clock.

"I'm okay." Wufei murmured reluctant to leave the self induced trance like state he had spent at least the last hour in. It helped to meditate in that state and forget their position. Forget that he hurt. His mind had been so blissfully blank and numb that for just a few seconds he'd been disorientated when Trowa's voice cut through the silent darkness.

"I know…it's…I'm…I don't know…" Trowa murmured. He felt embarrassed to be sounding so…so…well he didn't know, but it sounded weak. He'd always been able to handle any situation and even the barrel of a gun presses between his lips, against his temple, into his stomach against his knee and several other locations hadn't made him do more than stare blankly. Why was this situation different? No not this situation…it had started when his mission failed and they threw him into that room. Just two minutes in there and he was frantically trying to pick the lock on the door only to have them come in and take his lock picks and whatever else they missed before. They took everything from him, but returned his underpants after they had been rid of the needles in the seams and the dagger in the shute of the elastic. This was one of the reasons he was now sitting against bare rock with just Wufei's jacket on and his underpants.

"What's wrong? Wufei asked quietly.

"I don't know…I can't breathe right…I've no injuries that could make that happen…I can't think straight…I-I need to…I don't know…something…" Trowa said trying not to have his voice hitch from his panicked breathing. Wufei listened and blinked. Something connected in his foggy mind which brought him to full awareness with startling clarity.

"Trowa…did you…have you ever been captured? Like on this mission I mean? Kept locked up or chained down?" he asked calmly; much calmer then he felt.

"I…no…chained yes, but never like this time." Trowa murmured. He cursed his body for starting to tremble and tried to make it stop. Wufei stared at his friend through the darkness just barely discerning his face even with their close proximity. What little he could see he didn't like much.

"I think you might be claustrophobic. I'm afraid we can do little about it, but try and distract you from your fear." he said calmly. Trowa shifted again and took a shaky breath.

"Hell of a time to grow a fear huh?" he said trying and failing to smile.

"It could have been worse…" Wufei mumbled smirking.

"How?" Trowa asked.

"We could've been trapped with that psycho and his stupid humming." Wufei muttered.

"God no…I'd rather be stuck with Duo dancing to Michael Jackson songs…anything is better than 'the song that doesn't end'." Trowa muttered.

"The what now?" Wufei asked blinking confusedly.

"The song that never ends, that's what that guy was humming." Trowa said quietly. Seeing that Wufei wasn't familiar with it he sighed.

"This is the song that never ends; it just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because. And that repeated forever…" Trowa said when he finished singing the only verse the song had.

"You have a nice singing voice and that is just about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Wufei said.

"I know. It's highly annoying to some people. I just find it very disturbing." Trowa said staring at Wufei in the darkness of their confinement and smiling. The Chinese youth's hair tie had sacrificed itself during their fall and his shoulder length raven hair hung loosely around his face. It made him look much gentle and Trowa had no problem imagining a pair of wireframe glasses perched on the Chinese youth's nose as he would read a book.

"What? Sorry zoned out a moment." Trowa said when he realized Wufei was talking to him.

"I said that I've seen enough to actually not be disturbed by some ridiculous song." Wufei repeated.

"Yes so have I. I remember once when I walked into the kitchen and Quatre was sleepwalking. He was sitting on the ground clutching the coffee machine and threatened to self-destruct if I dared touch it. Very disturbing, especially when he started to pet it and call it his precious; I just decided to go to Starbucks for a cappuccino and pretend it never happened." Trowa muttered.

"You think that's disturbing?" Wufei snorted.

"Got something better?" Trowa asked.

"Hell yeah, you don't know disturbing until you see Yuy in drag." Wufei said shifting slightly to move the strain off his broken leg.

"Oh, gods…" he gasped biting back a whimper of pain as blood once more flowed freely within the broken limb and the injury throbbed again.

"Didn't you say not to move and what's this about Yuy in drag?" Trowa muttered not wanting to be reminded of their disposition lest he feel that horrid feeling again.

Wufei laughed and winced.

"Ah yes…It was for a mission. One of us had to….wear a dress to pick….up this guy at some louse… bar for transvestites….We wager on it with Janken…. best 2 out of three; Yuy lost…. He made for a cute girl though…once Maxwell was done with him." Wufei said. Trowa could hear he was losing conscious and it was getting more difficult for the Chinese teen to stay conscious.

"Hey, enough. Focus on staying awake now." he said quietly.

"I'll…be okay…gimme a minute…" Wufei murmured.

The Chinese pilot sagged forward suddenly and Trowa just barely kept the boy's head from crashing into his nose.

"Wufei, Wufei! Wake up Wufei! Don't you dare die on me now! Wufei!" Trowa cried frantically shaking the unconscious boy. He stopped remembering they were injured and cradled the boy's body to his chest as much as their uncomfortable position allowed.

"Don't leave me like this…please…" he whispered.

The silence now weighed heavily on the taller boy he could feel the beginnings of that strange feeling again; the one Wufei had said was fear. The trembling was back, as was the strange noise he kept hearing and of which he realized it was his own blood rushing through his veins. There was another noise though. He focused on it and realized as clumps of dirt hit his face that it was a shovel.

"H-hey! We're down here! We're alive! HEY!" he called out. He pushed Wufei into a sitting position.

"Wufei! Wufei wake up! We're going to be alright! Someone's digging us out! Wake up! Come on, Wufei!" he said.

So tired…so very tired…Why did that voice call him? Why did it want him to leave his field and go back to that place where everything hurt? He was happy to just stay where he was.

"You dumbass, can't you hear? He needs you!" a female voice growled.

"Mei…Mei-ran?" he asked in disbelief staring at the woman that sat beside him.

"You're so pathetic." she muttered staring sadly ahead of herself.

"What?" Wufei gasped staring at his late wife in disbelief. She jumped up and punched him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Are you really just gonna die like this? He needs you so get up!" Meiran hissed.

"…_up"_

"_..ke up"_

"Wufei, wake up! Please, you have to wake up!" Trowa said his voice was raw with fear and near hysteria.

"Hng…s-stop shaking…I'm awake already…stupid woman…that hurt…" Wufei muttered sitting up and trying to push Trowa's hands away only to be steadied once more as he nearly keeled over again.

"I'll assume that's your concussion talking. Don't pass out on me okay? You have to hang on a little longer." Trowa said. Wufei blinked at the hands holding him up. They shook, he could see them tremble. Slowly he looked up and noticed the small beam of light entering their air pocket. They were going to be saved, but by whom? He looked at Trowa a moment. Now he had a little light to see by he could see that Trowa was deadly pale. Slanted eyes filled with worry traveled for the first time to behind him and down. He winced at what little he could see of his own back and bit back a gasp when he noticed just what the slap of rubble had done to Trowa's lower legs.

"T-Trowa you…how…" he couldn't get the question out of his mouth. How was the taller boy even awake anymore? How was he not in terrible pain? Why hadn't he said anything when asked earlier?

Trowa was saved from answering as the rubble above them started to rain down and Heero's stoic face appeared above them. Soon both were out of the hole and on stretchers. Heero had taken one look at them and left to distract Duo and Quatre who were coming over to see their friends and assess their wellbeing. The doctors bustled around the injured boys with Sally sticking close to get information for their friends. She had been shocked to find Heero sitting not too far off with the other two at either side of him holding him as he shook with raking sobs. The other two looked no better and it made Sally's maternal instincts cry out to see these boys who'd once killed in mass numbers sitting here reduced to a mere heap of sadness at the sight of their friends' respective conditions. She knew then that it would take months likely years before any of these five would be back to relatively normal after this situation.

Wufei and Trowa would be out of commission for months to come. Wufei's broken leg could easily be set, but his back was a mess even the doctors cringed at. They'd told her that it would likely take three to five months of revalidation and extensive surgery to grow and transplant enough tissue to fix the damage the rubble had done. His having a severe concussion on top of that didn't help his revalidation any. As for Trowa; there was hope that reconstructive surgery would be possible on his lower legs, but that hope was very slim. Even with the surgery there would only be a 0.05 percent chance that the boy would ever be able to walk again without aids. Both suffered from severe blood loss so nothing could be done until they had been stabilized. In all it took a painstaking and heartbreaking 72 hours before the doctors were able to safely say that the two would make it out relatively okay.

Relena had made a huge fuss over the fact. Especially since Heero and the other two only left the hospital to change clothes and shower; going as far as to take turns so the two boys in the hospital beds weren't ever alone. She'd quite quickly gotten herself expelled from the hospital.

Three and a half month passed and Trowa and Wufei made leaps where their recovery was concerned. Things had gone up and down hill for a while, but it looked like the end was finally in sight.

"I'll have to be awake for the surgery."

"I'll be there for you."

"They'll reconstruct my lower spine and hopefully I'll be able to walk again."

"They're the best doctors in the earth-sphere. It'll work out just fine."

"Stop worrying you'll get yourself sick. Catch!"

Trowa laughed and caught the ball as Wufei limped across the court to get in position for another game. He put the ball in his lap and manipulated the wheelchair so he could make the shot.

**Okay that's it. Read and review?**


	7. Siberia, never more

**Title: Siberia; never again.**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 3x4**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Ice**

**Timeline: Post wars.**

**Author notes: This is another challenge long overdue. So very sorry! Lot of RL troubles and no inspiration!**

**Summary: A set of fics you challenge me to write!**

**The challenge form!**

**1. A pairing**

**2. A condition or illness**

**3. A setting**

**4. A genre**

**5. A challenge; IE Ideas or words or events.**

**This chapter's challenger: Koshi Sekisen**

**Interesting... I'll challenge you! (I've always loved this kind of fics, lol.**

**1. Pairing: 3x4**

**2. Condition: Quatre as the victim (hehe). Pneumonia after an untreated laryngitis or poison (your choice): High fever, cough, easily upset stomach...we know the drill (hehe).**

**3. Setting: They could very well be in an enemy's base in the middle of some mission, in Siberia? Somewhere very, very cold, hehe. Survival techniques and good luck: abandoned and hidden cabin.**

**4. Genre: Adventure, drama and serious.**

**5. Challenge: Ideas: If pneumonia; very breakable iced lakes, bad footing. If poison; an enemy attack, dart.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 7,**

"Ha-hang on Angel." Trowa murmured. The icy winds swept around the two lone figures as they struggled across the frozen flats that made up a great part of northern Siberia. He needed to get his comrade out of the cold that sore throat of his had quite quickly turned worse and while in captivity they had no means to treat his fast developing laryngitis. Trowa was terrified that the boy might develop pneumonia from exposure to the weather on top of his untreated laryngitis. For the past few hours they'd been steadily stumbling along despite Quatre falling and stumbling. The snow covered frozen planes offered little grip and the bad footing send the poor blond face first into the snow more than once.

Trowa froze. That crack had been unmistakable. In the half a second Trowa could think before the ice gave way beneath him he shoved Quatre away from him. The blond plummeted face first into the frozen snow and quickly turned on hands and feet.

'Trowa!' he mentally yelled as his voice had left him weeks ago. He tried to warn his partner and lover tried to make him move, but in the half a second they'd had Trowa couldn't make it to the shore side he shoved Quatre onto. Quatre could only watch as the ice ruptured and his lover plummeted through into the icy depts.

Trowa smiled. At least Quatre was relatively safe. It seemed to take forever, but he knew was too late of course; there wasn't nearly enough time and Quatre wasn't strong enough in his current condition to save him. Quatre however shifted onto his stomach still having enough presence of mind to remember to distribute his weight. He managed just barely to grab Trowa's hand and pulled with what little strength he had left. A silent heart-wrenching sob left him and Quatre pulled with all he had. Finally a half drowned half frozen Trowa found leverage and clambered the rest of the way out of the icy water. He'd never been more thankful for air.

No time to waste though. Trowa got to his feet slowly. His body was feeling stiff from his dip, but they had to keep moving or Hypothermia would kill him before their pursuers could. Quatre smiled weakly before a deep painful sounding coughing fit erupted from the petit blonde for the so manieth time. The petit blond doubled over and all Trowa could do was watch as the snow beneath the boy discolored from what left the boy's mouth.

"Hold on angel, it's only a little bit further." he once again said softly as he rubbed Quatre's back. Quatre nodded weakly and tried his best to keep moving.

Finally, after what seemed like hours since the two managed to escape the hands of their cruel torturers, things seemed to look up. What appeared to be a cabin could be seen in the distance.

"Almost Angel, just hang on!" Trowa urged the blonde that leaned heavily against him. His body had to be suffering the effects of his dip, but for some reason he felt perfectly fine while his partner and lover seemed to be getting worse the longer they walked. Trowa finally managed to get his lover to the log cabin. It was old and dusty. Clearly it'd been abandoned some time ago. Trowa immediately shoved Quatre onto the couch and told him to try and get out of the wet clothes. He himself went to see if the old fashion fireplace had any wood at all. He almost let out a relieved sob when he spotted a small amount of wood piled in the fireplace. Whoever had lived there had planned to return it would seem.

Trowa finally managed to get his frozen fingers to move enough to light a fire. After he warmed his hands to it he set to the task of getting it going enough that the small log-cabin would heat up quickly.

'Have to check for food…see if there are any clothes… I'm not sure if whoever lived here is going to come back, but it doesn't look like they left with plans of permanently vacating the place. Need to get out of these clothes first.' Trowa thought as he shed his clothes while he opened cupboards and closets. Soon he returned naked, but carrying a heap of blankets. He wasted no time helping Quatre shed the rest of his clothes and wrapping the blonde in as many blankets as he could spare his blond lover.

Quatre seemed to have finally given into his exhaustion. His breathing sounded awful and the coughs that rattled his sleeping body had Trowa fearing the worst. Trowa got up, now that Quatre was in a safe steadily warming house wrapped up snugly in warm blankets and the bearskin rug Trowa found on the master bed, it was time to search for clothes and food and check for water; the necessities and maybe a medical kit if he could find one.

Another hour of searching the cabin yielded two sets of warm clothes and two pairs of boots more suited for their environment a regiment of canned goods as well as bottled water and a lot of liquor. He'd even found a bottle of wine he knew was drunk warm and an excellent way to prevent frost bite after exposure to cold. He fed Quatre half a cup of it and drunk the rest of the small cup himself deciding to keep it around. Next to the door was a backpack filled with emergency provisions and other necessities just in case. Trowa stared at his lover and shook his head.

"You stay here and rest love. I have to go and get us more firewood. I'll need to keep it warm in here." Trowa murmured as he brushed a sweaty lock of pale blond hair from the pale boy's face. He quickly grabbed the ax and went in search of suitable trees to make firewood of. He found a shed earlier with a special wood carrier and the ax. All very old fashion, but Trowa couldn't be more relieved.

Several days passed and Quatre's condition didn't get any better. He needed medical attention quick and Trowa was at the end of his rope. Quatre had pneumonia that much was obvious, but Trowa had neither the medical experience nor the medicines to treat it. He was grasping at straws for what to do and after almost six days he found himself sitting by Quatre's side out of options and quickly losing hope. He needed a way to contact someone to get them out of there. He was beginning to think that they would have been better off not escaping, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. No anything was better than watching those cruel bastards have their way with his Quatre in an attempt to get either of them to talk. He couldn't give up now. They'd come so far already.

It was by pure coincidence that Trowa had looked closer at the plant in the corner or to be exact the device behind it. He almost thought he was losing it and rushed over. He shoved aside the enormous plant pot and pulled the device to Quatre's side. It was one of those old time communication devices used to contact planes in flight and air traffic control posts nearby. Trowa inspected it and once he figured out how to work it he quickly turned the dial going through the frequencies until he heard voices.

Negative control; they managed to drop off the radar after they got out.

Keep us posted 01.

Trowa let out a relieved sob and dial into the frequency and opened communications.

"This is 03. Come in 01." he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"This is 01. Damn it's good to hear your voice. Send us your location 03 the line is secured." Heero's voice returned over the crackling line. Heero sounded strained and tired. Trowa imagined he didn't sound any better himself.

"Affirmative 01 sending location now; it's good to hear you too. 04 is down; pneumonia. Can you arrange for medical help the minute you arrive? I…I thought he wouldn't make it…" Trowa answered weakly.

"Roger that. What's your own status?" Heero asked seriously as in the background what sounded like Wufei and Duo were calling in for medical assistance.

"I'm okay, took a dive into the icy water six days ago. I don't seem to suffer any ill effects from that; mostly just exhaustion from tending to 04's needs and worrying." Trowa answered.

"Angel…it's going to be okay. The others are coming and they're bringing your medicine with them. We'll be alright now. We'll make it." Trowa murmured as he let Quatre huddle against him on the couch under the blankets. The blonde had woken up very distressed and unwell and Trowa could only think of one way to prove he was alive and so he ended up holding his lover close and showering him with kisses while they waited for their rescue crew to arrive.

"Aww, if he weren't so sick it'd be such a perfect picture." Duo murmured as he and Wufei entered the small cabin. Sally had followed and instructed them to untangle the two lovers so she could check on Quatre and administer some much needed medication.

"Agreed, for now though let's be thankful we found them on time." Wufei murmured. His fist was bandaged up in what was now a slightly bloody wrap. An injury worth receiving he'd later told Duo. What he hadn't told the braided boy was that he'd given himself that injury when he beat up every single man in that base who'd dared lay hands on his friends followed by punching each and every computer that had any evidence of the acts into miniature pieces until his fist was in a messy bloody state of pain and Heero took over where he had left off by blowing the whole building sky high. Both had agreed that Duo needn't know. Neither knew though that the braided boy had been watching them from the shadows as they laid the place to waste and once Lady Une had arrived with medical personnel and security staff to pick up the prisoners she'd been shocked to have them all be so cooperative. They swore to admit everything so long as they kept those three psycho boys away from them and especially the one with the foot long braid. Once she found out just exactly what that everything was though she informed the captives that they would soon wish that it had been those three and not her who got to decide their punishment.

Trowa and Quatre were blissfully unaware of all that as they both slept peacefully while their comrades watched their backs. One from a medicine induced much needed healing slumber and the other from a stress induced one. Sally had been shocked to find out that Trowa hadn't gotten pneumonia himself after walking on soaked to the bone for three more hours before finding the old log cabin. Trowa had simply commented that he hadn't the time to get sick with Quatre as weak as he was.

Later the other three would comment on it that Trowa had never been sick a day since they knew him; not even a small case of the sniffles. Later Sally would try and haunt him down to run all kinds of tests; hell bent on finding out what made Trowa's immune system so strong. Later more missions would come. Later Quatre might ask him something very important. Later Cathrine would have a fit about his lack of concern for his own health. Later the other three would throw a welcome back party to make up for missed birthdays and celebrate their return from the mission as well as their return to good health. Later…not now; now Trowa slept holding his angel close in his arms. Now he dreamt of the future; of possible scenarios in which he lived with Quatre and had a whole slew of kids running around. Now all was for this very tiny moment was as it should be.

**Okay that's another challenge down.**


	8. That damned cat

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: **

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**Warning: High T rating for implication to mature actions and use of the word sex.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from so I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Comedy? Romance? Angst? Drama? ETC.? A combination thereof?**

**5. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: My second challenge also by StandingOnTheRooftops.**

**1: Heero and Quatre**

**2: Heero; poisoning leading to flu-like symptoms**

**3: On a mission; Preventers HQ; Quatre's house**

**4: Hmm... A little bit of everything. Surprise me! ^_^**

**5: Heero must say 'What a marshmallow.' Heero must say 'That cat is staring at me again...'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 8, that damned cat.  
**

"…with some luck it's not deadly." Sally said. Her image on the visa-phone was very blurry as the reception was bad.

"I hope so Agent fire. He took that shot for me." Quatre murmured as he stared at the man behind him.

"Abort the mission Zero-Four. We're sending in Zero-Three to get you out of there." Lady Une's voice said from the background.

"No. The mission will not be aborted." Quatre said deadly calm.

"Zero-Four I-" Lady Une began only to be cut off.

"We finished the mission already Lady. They had blueprints of mobile suits. We found the only option was to blow the place up and we did. We will see you at HQ." Quatre said calmly before ending communications. He looked at his partner again and sighed softly. He set about cleaning the small near uninhabitable shack that had been their base of operations for this mission. In less than ten minutes he had the place empty of all signs of life. He put their belongings in the back of the small pickup they had procured from the base and then helped Heero into the passenger seat before going back and tossing several small silver balls into the shack and closing the door. He smiled when he heard the soft poof of the balls opening upon impact.

An invention of Duo's; he'd devised a small type of bomb that instead of smoke or an explosion unleashed a cloud of dust. This while seeming useless turned out quite handy as working was much easier now they didn't have to be mindful of dust and dirt or worry that the much cleaner shack would give away their having been there.

With everything set Quatre rode toward town. At a ravine he had the truck drive over the edge. His and Heero's backpacks were small enough that he'd have no trouble carrying his friend the last mile to town rendezvous was a nondescript hotel in the center of the town.

"May I help you sir? Ah…something the matter with your friend?" the desk lady asked worriedly.

"I'd like a room for two please. Ah, he suddenly got feverish during our camping trip."Quatre said turning on his best skills and trying his best to look the part of the worried friend. Not a difficult feat as he really was worried about Heero.

"Would you like me to call you a doctor?" the lady asked.

"No it's quite alright. My brother will be picking us up in an hour I think. He's flying in. The doctor I called said it was best to get him somewhere warm and preferably home." Quatre said. At that moment Trowa walked into the hotel; face laced with worry as he spotted the two.

"Thank god you made it here, how is his condition now? I'll go grab the stretcher." he said as he checked both Quatre and Heero over with one glance to check for injuries other then what was reported.

"Of course I made it here. Mom thinks I can't do anything by myself doesn't she? He'd doing a little better, but the doctor said it's better to have his own doctor take a look and decide on the medicine he might need. Okay I'll wait here; I don't want to get him out in the cold again for too long." Quatre murmured.

"I'll get you some blankets. You can send them back so don't worry about keeping them. Here drink some yourself too." the desk lady said before hurrying off.

Quatre smiled as they lifted off. He made a mental note to have an anonymous donation be sent to that hotel. The desk lady did more than she should have for them. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her face when Heero awoke a moment as she was helping them place the boy on the stretcher. Heero had been very out of it the three or so minutes he was awake. Yes, very much. He'd just stared for most of the time then suddenly grinned and mumbled 'what a marshmallow' and as the desk lady was above Heero's head it made for a rather comical scene. Luckily she could laugh at his words though. Trowa and Quatre decided it best not to ever tell Heero or Duo for that matter; the braided boy would have entirely too much fun with that kind of information.

They landed at HQ in record time and Quatre decided that Trowa must have been worried if he broke every law there was for flying planes, several speed limits and probably one or two laws of physics to get from Brussels to Siberia, pick them up and made the flight back all in less than forty minutes flat.

Sally had her whole med team on standby to transport Heero to the med lab the minute they landed. Wufei and Duo met them as they left the plane and the four of them were ushered into a waiting room at the med wing. The wait was slowly threatening to drive Quatre insane and Duo was not helping any. Eventually Trowa offered to take Duo who'd finally passed out home and left Wufei to tend to the worrying blond.

"He'll pull through. You know that right?" Wufei said calmly as he stared at Quatre.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. I am supposed to be the one in that bed…not him." Quatre said quietly.

"You can't blame yourself for this Quatre. He's Heero; no matter what the circumstances he would have still taken that shot because he cares about you." Wufei said quietly.

"If he really cared he wouldn't take such stupid risks." Quatre whispered quietly.

"No, he takes them _because_ he really cares. I learned that the hard way Quatre. When people truly care they take the stupidest risks no matter the consequences. Because it will save that person they care about." Wufei said. Quatre was about to reply when the door opened and Sally came out of the ER.

"How is he? Will he live?" Quatre asked the fieldagent/doctor.

"The good news is that he'll live. The bad news is that he'll be horridly sick. I was able to determine that the poison used gives flu-like symptoms, but once his fever breaks as with the regular flu he should be past the worst of it." Sally said quietly.

"And the bad news would be…?" Wufei asked.

"The doctors won't keep him overnight." Sally sighed shaking her head.

"I'll arrange transport right away. I'll take him to my house and tend to his needs there. It's the least I could do for him." Quatre said quietly.

Some three hours later found Quatre sitting in the living-room of his apartment. He sighed softly as he tended to Heero's fever as per Sally's instructions. His messy haired friend hadn't been awake since the few minutes at the hotel. The few seconds Heero had woken up only to duck his head over the bucket Quatre held up didn't count as Quatre wasn't even sure he was really awake at those times. Quatre had several times stopped and watched closely unsure if Heero was even breathing at all. He was thankfully, but his breath was shallow and if one didn't pay close attention one missed it. His pulse was irregular and his entire body felt as though it was on fire. Quatre sighed softly again.

'If only his fever would break…Sally said that once his fever broke the worst would be over and it'd be just like the flu…Oh gods please don't….you have to make it Heero!' Quatre thought laying his head down beside his friend's arm and tightly gripping the sheets. Heero didn't move his breath was barely visible and the light sheen of sweat was the only sign of discomfort his body showed. Quatre shook his head as somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice supplied that he should get one of those hand held mirrors to see if Heero was really breathing.

Quatre realized he must have slept or at least dozed for a moment. The callused hand ruffling his hair surprised him. He looked up and found Rashid there. Rashid was about to say something, but was interrupted when Quatre's hand shot out to the bucket beside the bed and back up to hold said bucket under Heero's face while said sick boy emptied his stomach of whatever he'd last eaten.

Rashid shook his head sadly. It'd been three days already since Quatre came home with the messy haired young man in this pitiful state. Quatre wouldn't leave the boy's side until Heero would be well again. Sally had called Rashid to make sure Quatre wouldn't worry himself sick, but Rashid that what she asked of him would happen no sooner than if she asked him to make a mountain move a few feet to the right.

Quatre felt too guilty about having been careless enough warrant Heero's taking a shot meant for him. He wouldn't accept any help in nursing Heero back to health. He had to do this by himself to repay the other boy's sacrifice. Rashid could not persuade the boy otherwise either. He could only watch as Quatre's own health slowly declined as Heero's increased.

The days would continue to go by and Heero's health would continue to increase. Quatre would barely sleep and hardly eat. He'd probably not eat at all if Rashid didn't force-feed him while he continued to watch Heero sleep. Rashid worried that if Heero didn't wake soon Quatre would collapse where he sat from worrying himself to poor health.

It had been almost two weeks before Heero woke coherently for the first time; rather than the delirious stupor he'd woken up in several times before mumbling about pink ponies trying to eat Quatre and stuff him in a dress and what not else. Rashid smiled when he entered the room with some light food for Quatre who would not eat a full plate of anything heavier without getting nauseous. Quatre lay half on the bed. Exhaustion had finally forced the petit blonde to sleep. Heero on the other hand was sitting up in the bed and ran a hand over Quatre's back in soothing patterns as the blond murmured in his sleep.

"How long?" Heero asked quietly.

"Almost two days from what I was told before he managed to escape with you and another almost two weeks here. You were in and out of consciousness, but barely ever aware or coherent. The young master hasn't left your side since. He dozed before, but this is the first solid hour of sleep he's had in three weeks now. I'll bring you some food." Rashid answered before leaving and closing the door quietly. Not quiet enough though as Quatre began to stir and sat up.

"Heero, how are you feeling? Anything off, no pain, do you feel any signs of fever?" he immediately asked while checking over his friend.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any signs of anything being off. I think I got the worst of it out of my system." Heero assured the boy.

"That's good. You don't have a fever anymore either. Good, you'll be alright now…" Quatre said.

Heero frowned as he looked the blond over. His clothes looked like he'd not changed them since their mission. His tousled hair with its greasy shine and the beginnings of a beard proved that the blond hadn't even left to shower either.

"I'll be fine for a bit. Rashid is bringing me soup. You need to at least go shower and change clothes. You smell." Heero said shaking his head. Quatre gave him an apologetic grin, but got up nonetheless and did as Heero suggested. Arguing with Heero was like moving a flat with your bare hands. He'd take a quick shower and put on fresh clothes that'd take no more than five minutes; he could afford that much.

Heero watched the blonde CEO/Preventor agent go and shook his head. Rashid found him frowning when brought the boy his soup.

"We're all worried for him. The other three couldn't get him to move either. You can tell too right? He's not well." Rashid said before leaving the room again. He knew he'd only be able to get Quatre to listen if he either waited for the blonde to fall asleep again, spiked his tea to force him to rest or if Heero told the boy to. It was a unique relationship the two had. Not one of the other three boys could make the blonde leave Heero's side. Not even Trowa whom used to have a strong effect on the young master of the Winner family could get the blonde to budge.

Heero sighed when Quatre returned and set about going over the list Sally insisted he'd check once Heero woke up. The blonde was very pale, but his cheeks were flushed bright red. His eyes were watery and his hands shook as he held the paper Sally had given him. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and growled.

"Something wrong Heero?" Quatre asked looking up.

"That damned cat is staring at me again." Heero growled giving the cat a dirty look. Quatre chuckled and ushered the grey furred cat out of the room.

"Better?" He asked as he walked back over. Heero shook his head as the blonde swayed on his feet, but determinedly made his way back to check on him.

"We warned you so many times that one of those days you were going to worry yourself sick. Get in bed." Heero said shaking his head before pulling the blonde into the bed with him.

"What? No I can't I have t-HEY!" Quatre said before yelping. Before he good and well knew what had happened he was sitting in the bed and Heero pushed him down.

"Heero I have to-" he began once more. However Heero silenced him effectively by placing a finger on his lips.

"Sleep and get better, whatever it is it can wait. Or you can tell Rashid who's been behind the door all this time waiting for you to fall asleep so he could take over and force you to rest already." Heero murmured. The door opened as if on cue and Rashid walked into the room.

"Even after all these years I can't sneak up on him." he mumbled shaking his head. Quatre never heard though, his body decided that Heero was right and shut down before Heero finished speaking. A quivering sigh was all the answer anyone got from the blond.

"I'll check in every so often and bring supper later." Rashid said quietly before leaving as Heero too settled back down to sleep. A pair of golden eyes watched from the shadows. For now it would wait. Soon yes, very soon it would be payback time. Steal his place would he? The human would soon find out who was the master in this house. A soft purring went unnoticed by either occupant of the bed.

**And another challenge finished! R&R I'm sick and I need reviews to keep me entertained and get well!**


	9. Dippin' dots

**Title: The chicken soup conspiracy**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing: **

**Word count: **

**Theme: Sickness **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: A series of short fics about being sick. In which our beloved gundam wing characters have to deal with sickness and the age old cure of chicken soup. If you have any other household cures for fevers and or other illnesses let me know.**

**Warning: High T rating for implication to mature actions and use of the word sex.**

**CHALLENGE: I'm utterly bored when I get home from so I will have plenty of offline evenings which I intend to spend writing! I saw someone else's fic series containing this idea and decided that it was the perfect solution to my problem! So I decided to let you; the readers to challenge me to writing you a story! How it works: Simple really, you send me a review or PM if you prefer that. In this review/PM you tell me the following:**

**1. The pairing or the two characters this fic will center on.**

**2. The condition or injury you want mentioned as well as which of the two has it.**

**3. The setting. Where will the story take place? Where are the characters going to be and do they eventually move somewhere else?**

**4. Genre. Comedy? Romance? Angst? Drama? ETC.? A combination thereof?**

**5****. The challenge. Here you tell me what you wish to see, or a word(s) that must be used in the fic.**

**Challenge: My second challenge also by StandingOnTheRooftops**

**1: Relena and Duo (doesn't have to be romantic; they can just be friends)**

**2: Relena; gun-shot wound**

**3: government gala; hospital; Relena's home**

**4: Comedy**

**5: Someone has to say 'I love you lots... like Dippin' Dots!' (Y'know, the little froze ice cream balls? LMAO.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 9,**

Relena stared blankly at her stomach. She'd been dancing not ten minutes before and now she was sitting on the ground with a hole in her body and an ever growing red stain on her dress right under her heart. As she heard screaming all around her and people calling her she flashed back over the happenings that led to this.

She'd been dancing with Heero when she saw the glint of a gun. Following the path she realized that she wasn't its intended target. She'd not really thought about the consequences back then, but knew if she didn't do something Duo would die. She'd twirled away from Heero until she was dead in the bullet's path. This threw off the shooter which resulted in his aim faltering and the bullet piercing her body just below her heart. It bled like a bitch as Duo so eloquently put it, but it would luckily not be lethal.

Party goers all around screamed like crazy until Duo bellowed over them all.

"I love y'all lots like Dippin' Dots, BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP? Thanks." he hollered before returning to his usual tone of voice. Relena couldn't help herself and burst out in laughter. She winced as her injury strained with the uncontrollable motion.

"Whoa there princess, take it easy. Heero will kill me if you start gushing like a fountain." Duo said pressing the makeshift bandage against the injury again. Just then the ambulance people finally arrived and Relena found herself once more feeling rather numb as the world seemed to be on super speed while she was going through it in slow motion. She was vaguely aware of hands on her person, doctors and a needle diving into her skin before everything went hazy and multi-color. There was a lot of yelling and cursing in the distance, but Relena couldn't be bothered by it and then everything went black.

Duo watched as the medics hoisted Relena onto one of those medical stretcher bed things on wheels. He couldn't be particularly bothered to figure it out and simply went along as they pushed the whole contraption into the ambulance and checked on Relena. During the ride Relena seemed to be very out of it already. One of the medics administered a painkilling medicine and then things seemed to go to hell. Relena's body seemed to not take the medicine too well.

"Duo…you're purple…" she murmured before giggling helplessly. She went on to tell him that the medics were orange red and green respectively and then started to sing some silly song of sorts.

"Jesus what kind of meds did ya give her? She's downright high on the bloody things!" Duo hissed at the medics who shrugged.

"It's just standard painkillers sir. I've never seen anyone have this kind of reaction to them." the medic said hissing in shock as Relena then proceeded to pass out. A quick check up proved she was alive and relatively well. They had reached the hospital by then and Relena was carted into the operating room and Duo was left to wait patiently. He received mail from both Zechs and Heero demanding updates as they became available as the former was still on Mars and the latter was on a mission and neither would be able to make it back within less than a week's time. After getting them updated with the latest happenings Duo sat down and waited.

"Mister Maxwell? I'm doc Connors. I operated Miss Dorlian. She's in the recovery room right now. The operation went fine and I was also asked to inform you that the reaction she had to the painkillers is normal for her. Miss Dorlian has never had more than some regular painkillers. So it's perfectly normal for her to be a bit shall we say high from the morphine we administered earlier and the slightly milder set of painkillers she must take until she's fully recovered. " the doctor said. Duo nodded and mailed Heero and Zechs the news. The former replied by asking him to wish her a speedy recovery from him and the latter simply laughed and asked him to make sure to tape it all.

"I can't believe you did that Duo!" Relena moaned staring at herself on the recording that Duo was showing on her birthday party that year. She had recovered just fine from the near fatal gun wound she received a year before. Duo had kept his promise to Zechs to record Relena's drug induced fun filled sick days. The footage ranged from her singing silly 50-70's songs to her pointing at random empty spaces and claiming there were pink ponies and cotton-candy rabbits there and for Duo to get her one. Duo had not shown anyone the tape until today. He'd brought them with him and insisted they all watch the comedy movie he'd brought. Relena unsuspecting and innocently had agreed with the rest until she saw herself laying in the hospital bed and pointing up at the ceiling claiming that she wanted to try some moon cheese. If she hadn't been incredibly embarrassed she'd have found it funny too, but as it was she couldn't yet determine whether she wanted to throttle the braided boy or get back at him. She instead watched with a sort of morbid fascination how some pain medication had her acting crazy like that. She couldn't help but laugh though when a scene popped up where Wufei had been visiting and she had proceeded to chew on his hand for no clear reason and Wufei tried his best to free his hand from her mouth only to have her drop his one hand and grab the other which she then patted contently causing the poor Chinese man to stare at her in shock before demanding Duo do something other than record that. All in all Relena concluded the whole thing had ended relatively harmless and she wouldn't even have a scar as proof of it. She had to admit that despite this embarrassing tape Duo had taken exceptionally good care of her while she recovered and he'd thankfully erased the part where Relena decided she didn't need any undies and removed them before putting them on Duo's head. That would've definitely tipped the scale toward killing him in his sleep…if the braided menace ever slept. Relena made a mental note to have that looked into and prepare some payback for this embarrassment. Wufei would help her she was certain and if she played her cards right she could convince Trowa and Quatre to help her too and they would help her convince Heero.

"Beware Mister Maxwell. You'll get what's coming to you yet. hehehe." Relena whispered vindictively as she watched the braided boy regale more tales of random events and things that were apparently worth telling her birthday guests. She had to admit he knew how to liven up a party though.

**Okay that's it. Read and review?**


	10. Comfort food

**Title: **

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): **

**Word count: **

**Theme: **

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: Part 10 in the chickensoup conspiracy challenge arc! Didn't turn out quite how I expected at first, but I got an idea and went with it. Ever gone to old grandmother's stores to shop? Those old people will always charm you into buying what you need and especially what they want you to need. You get talking, you try some and before you know it you're taking home things you never went to buy there. **

**Summary: This one was given by my favorite writer and one of the best fanfics writers ever to have walked this planet Snowdragonct!**

**Your challenge, should you choose to accept it:**

**1) 1X2**

**2) bronchitis/pneumonia**

**3) home/apartment/barracks (wherever they might happen to live)**

**4) comedy/romance**

**5) Make it really hard for the caretaker of the pair to find the ONE thing the sick person craves more than anything to make them feel better**

**Want your own challenge? Answer me the following list in a pm:**

**1) Pairing or people involved**

**2) Condition and which of the pairing or people you want to have the condition**

**3) Where are they, where will they go, where do they end up? Where?**

**4) Genre? Romance? Humor? Angst? A little bit of everything?**

**5) Challenge! This can be anything. From items, foods, animals, people words and Quotes to random funny things that must be said or done. (Example: Challenge word: Pinecone, Wufei must wear a pair of briefs on his head for some reason and someone must say "Pink flamingos" somewhere or I want to see beer, a stuffed animal and Heero in a pink tutu.) Whatever will make this a real challenge according to you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

As I told you before Heero Yuy doesn't just get sick; he excels at getting sick. Normal people after trudging through a putrid festering half frozen mess of a swamp would come down with a simple case of the sniffles or mild fever, but no Heero friggin Yuy had to come down with bronchitis bordering on pneumonia. Why does this piss me off so much? Simply because everything about him does; I don't know why. Okay so maybe it might be because I care about the guy and it pisses me off that as usual I'm absolutely right and if he'd just dressed in more than those stupid, tight, very short, revealing and totally hot spandex shorts that leave nothing to the imagination and show every single outline of his…err right well if he'd just listened and dressed warm instead of in his usual barely qualifying as clothes outfit he wouldn't be sick right now and I wouldn't be racing half across the American nation trying to find him his stupid comfort food.

Une insisted I take Yuy home with me and nurse him back to good health and I was to "See that it happens no matter what it takes!" Quote, unquote. This meant that I had to enlist the help of Quatre to babysit Yuy while I go on this stupid wild goose chase; comfort food my ass…

Did I mention he's like a toddler when he's sick? Yeah go figure. I learned about that on one of our previous missions, but that's a story for another time. Back to me and the comfort food and not being able to find it. It figures mister Yuy would want the most confusing things ever. I sigh as I check the list again.

Liquorish pipe, Brach's candy corn, Tootsie roll; what the heck is a tootsie roll? Mary Janes, again what the hell is this? The only Mary Janes I know are shoes…but he insisted it is candy and yummy…and gold rocks. He insisted he got them at some old fashion candy store, but sadly for me the jerk can't remember where he found that stupid store. I set out my quest by starting on the internet which got me little more than a few images of the first two and that they are old 50's candies. I then did a search on all the stores that sold what was known as Grandmother's candy. So far I had spend a good 400 kilometers on the road and found the first two items on my list. I looked one more time at the list then entered the old candy shop I'd found after hours of searching.

"Can I help you young lady?" the old man behind the counter asked. I chuckled.

"I hope so and I'm not a lady." I said walking over to the counter.

"It's these glasses. I should get some new ones, so what'll it be lad?" the man said rubbing his glasses before looking at me again.

"Ah…tootsie rolls? Whatever they are, Mary Janes and Gold rocks…whatever I'm supposed to imagine of those two…" I said checking my list to be sure.

"Tootsie rolls are chocolate candies. Mary Janes are candies made with peanut butter and Molasses and gold rocks is a type of bubblegum they're all 1950's candies. Yer lucky I got the first two in the back here. For the last I'll write you up an address I know still has them on sale." The old man said wobbling to the back of the store and returning with the items I had asked. I was already glad that I'd not have to search another twenty stores just to find Heero his stupid candy. After paying for the candy and accepting the card with an address and directions I left.

I grinned as I reached the place and saw an old lady busily sweeping the store. I also saw them lying right there; the neat little packets of Gold Rocks candies. They lay stacked neatly on the counter. I quickly grabbed three and waited for the lady to come and let me pay for them. She surprised me I must say. She was suddenly standing there like she'd been there all this time and I'd spaced out or something.

"These are good yes. If you take these you must try my cherry heads. You'll like." she said picking up a bag and pulling out a candy which she then insisted I tried. Not wanting to insult her I tried the candy and found them to be quite good and that's when it all went wrong.

"Duo! You were only going to get the things on Heero's list! How did this happen?" Quatre yelped when he saw me come into the house with five bags full of candy.

"I don't know Quat; I went to buy gold rocks only! I swear just that and suddenly this ninja grandma from salespeople hell appears and has me trying candies and I couldn't say no because that'd insult her and sister Helen said I shouldn't insult old people so I tasted some and before I know it she had me tasting all kinds of things and buying them! I honestly don't know how she did it! It's gotta be the sweet old lady act! It has to be!" I said miserably.

"Maxwell…" Wufei said shaking his head. I wondered when he got there, but figured he'd dropped off some work for us to do while Heero recovered or was giving Quat a ride home since Trowa dropped him off before.

"Here's the card. You go there and see if you can come back with just one candy." I muttered embarrassedly before running up the stairs with the five bags and into Heero's room.

Heero woke up from his bronchitis induced sleep and smiled goofily.

"You got them…you didn't have to…" he said pushing himself upright enough that he was half sitting half laying and able to eat.

"I wanted to, besides Une said whatever it takes. I can't believe that that ninja grandma conned me into buying all this candy I didn't even want…and a whole bunch for you too…" I muttered. Heero half coughed half laughed.

"She's good isn't she?" he rasped grinning. I grinned back at him.

"She is. Now how do you know whom I'm talking about?" I asked.

"Ninja grandma; I know only one store that has an old lady that can surprise a gundam pilot and she's good. I think Quatre might be the only one able to not buy everything she wants him to buy." Heero said happily sucking on the liquorish pipe. I sighed and decided I might as well start on what I'd bought if I ever wanted to get rid of it all.

It wasn't that I didn't like candy I just…never got to try more than the striped, peppermint flavored, Christmas candy canes. They were nice and I'd enjoyed them a lot. I never had the luxury of trying any other candy though and I never felt the need to. Part of me that would never admit it had been happy to try anything the lady asked me to try and all the things she insisted I got Heero. That same part was happy to sit here and feed Heero whatever candies he'd wanted as his comfort food and talk about anything and everything; especially about the ninja grandma until Heero fell asleep again.

I smiled. Okay, I complained a lot about it and I claim to hate all this, but when it comes right down to it I just can't say no to this guy and I'd have gladly gone back to buy more candy if he asked me to. Even if it meant facing off against the ninja grandma from salespeople hell and bringing home yet another five bags worth of candies. It'd be worth it just to see him smile like he did just then…god I've got it bad for Yuy don't I?

**Okay that's the second of a series of short stories. This is one of the stories I might work out later on.**


End file.
